PigPig Waddles Bounce Ultra
}} PigPig Waddles Bounce Ultra is a pachinko/pinball-like game in a similar vein to Peggle where Waddles is the ball. It was first released on Disney XD's UK site on April 2014. It was released on the U.S. Disney XD site on May 28, 2014. Story Mabel is watching a Japanese game show in the Mystery Shack's living room with Waddles, while eating Smile Dip. They've been doing this for the last ten hours. Suddenly, she hears the voice of Smiley McDoggington, the mascot of Smile Dip, calling her from the television. Smiley easily convinces Mabel to play a game where bouncing Waddles will lead to "Ultra Big Success." When the game is complete, Waddles is crowned "King of Japan" and Smiley McDoggington says he can eat whatever he wants, starting with Mabel. As Waddles tries to eat her, she wakes up, indicating that the game was a smile dip induced dream. She does wonder how Waddles got that crown, though... Characters *Mabel Pines *Waddles *Wax Stan *Smiley McDoggington and the Flavor Pups *Gompers (background cameo) *Gobblewonker (background cameo) *Gnomes (background cameo) Gameplay Like pinball, begin play by pulling back a plunger to launch Waddles into the play area, where Waddles will collect food and power-ups while bouncing off objects. When Waddles reaches the bottom, he will fall into one of six spaces with point multipliers that range from 1x to 3x. If the space is glowing yellow and says "1UP" the player will earn an extra Waddles to play on the level. The 1UP only appears in Level 2 and beyond, meaning Level 1 doesn't have a 1UP zone. On the left of the screen is a meter indicating how much food Waddles must eat to complete the level. Each food item eaten during normal play is worth 400 points. When the meter is filled, the game goes into "Ultra Mode" during which each food item eaten gives double points. Win and lose screen Depending on the costume the player is wearing as Waddles, the comments they get when they win a level (from Smiley) and the comment they get when they lose (encouragement from Mabel) changes. Unlocking criteria Secret level: Level 11 Once the "Wax Stan" wardrobe is unlocked, a secret level can be played with the following requirements: *3 stars are earned in 5 of the 10 levels. *17 dollars are collected in the first shot on level 10. *Beating level 10 after getting the 17 dollar shot. After completing the secret level, you get a cryptogram. Cryptograms All of these codes use a combination cipher of Atbash and Caesar. On the title screen, there is a button that opens a window that lets the player enter a secret code to unlock a special costume: Captain Waddles. *On the side it says "W TIITLS RFIK EHWUS..." which decodes to "A DOODLE FROM SPACE..." *If the player gets 200000 points, there's a pop-up saying "RIF W RCDCFS QFWBODY RWLLE QWKS..." with a secret code. It means "FOR A FUTURE GRAVITY FALLS GAME..." implying the code is for a game yet to be released. There are many optional codes given to a player that do the same thing. *If the player completes the bonus level, A message is displayed saying "SBSFY UIJEHOFWUY OE DFCS..." meaning "EVERY CONSPIRACY IS TRUE..." * A code to unlock Captain Waddles costume is: glasses/hand/heart/lama/glasses Trivia *The crown Waddles wins upon completion of the game is the same design as the party crown from "Double Dipper." *During gameplay, Waddles can be heard in the background periodically oinking "Mabel" as he did in "The Time Traveler's Pig." *The food items Waddles eats are tacos, cabbages, chipackerz chips, and slices of pepperoni pizza. *The themed backgrounds of different levels contain images of creatures, objects, and images from the show, including the Gobblewonker (as a giant monster terrorizing a city), and the head of the giant Gnome creature, disposable cameras, and various designs from Mabel's sweaters. *The music that plays on the title screen is the same tune as the music during Mabel's Smile Dip hallucinations in "The Inconveniencing." *The Japanese under the title says "Yottan's PigPig Bounce Ultra". (Yottan よったん is Waddles' name in the Japanese version of the show.) The two Japanese words found in the background are the onomatopoeia for the noise a pig makes (Bu-- Bu--) and a boing sound effect (Pyo--n Pyo-n). *This is the first time a character other than Dipper or Mabel is featured as a playable character. ru:PigPig Waddles Bounce Ultra